And then what ?
by Shazael
Summary: Suite de First time
1. Chapter 1

And then what ? (suite de First time)

 **Encore un grand merci à Ta Tchou qui a corrigé ce texte.  
C'est grâce à elle si vos yeux ne saignent pas en lisant ces quelques lignes :) **

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Shaw n'avait cessé de se repasser cette soirée en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi étrange et cette sensation l'irritait au plus au point.  
L'image de son corps secoué par ce furieux orgasme, de sa tête plongeant littéralement dans le cou de Root, la mordant si fort qu'elle l'avait presque fait saigner.

Après cet instant mélangé d'extase pure et d'immense vulnérabilité, elle avait relâché son étreinte, se souvenant juste que Root s'était laissée glisser au sol, l'emportant avec elle, et que quelques secondes plus tard sans qu'elle ne sache comment, Root avait passé une couverture sur elles, et sans dire quoi que ce soit elle déposa juste ses bras autour d'elle. L'instant d'après Shaw avait sombré.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé.  
Surprise d'être toujours lovée dans les bras de Root, lui rendant son étreinte.  
Cette sensation était bizarre, elle se dégagea lentement de l'emprise de Root qui semblait paisiblement endormie. Elle se surprit à regarder ce corps à moitié nu, elle reposa doucement la couverture sur celui-ci, et récupéra ses affaires disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle se rhabilla rapidement le plus silencieusement possible et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Avant de quitter la pièce sa tête se tourna instinctivement vers Root.  
Elle était assise les jambes repliées sur son torse, enveloppée de sa couverture, elle pouvait sentir les yeux de la grande brune sur elle.  
Sans dire un mot elle tourna les talons et partit.

Shaw surveillait depuis la voiture de Reese, en sa compagnie, le nouveau numéro transmis quelques minutes plus tôt par la machine.  
Elle était silencieuse, bien plus que d'habitude, semblant même par instant complètement ailleurs. Une attitude étrange, pensa Reese. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une mission Shaw était toujours aux aguets, prête à sauter dans l'action à chaque seconde.

En fait cela faisait trois jours que Shaw s'était murée dans un profond mutisme. Et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.  
Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit son oreillette s'activa.  
"Monsieur Reese ? Mademoiselle Shaw ?"

"Avez-vous réussi à retrouver Monsieur Maxwell ?"

"Oui Finch, nous le surveillons. Il vient tout juste d'entrer dans un bar sur Barker Street." Reese jeta un œil sur Shaw qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il aurait même été incapable de dire si elle avait entendu l'appel de Finch. Elle avait toujours les yeux fixés dans le vide.

"En effet, d'après son compte bancaire, Monsieur Maxwell semble passer régulièrement dans ce bar avant de rentrer chez lui le soir."

"Mademoiselle Shaw n'est pas avec vous ?"

Reese tourna cette fois complètement sa tête vers Shaw. Toujours aucun mouvement ni aucune expression ne se dégageaient de celle-ci.  
"Elle est là." dit simplement John.

"Et Miss Groves ?"

Reese vit le visage de Shaw se crisper instantanément, les muscles de sa mâchoire saillants, elle semblait comme arrachée à sa léthargie. Il resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, dubitatif concernant la réaction de cette dernière.  
"Non, pas depuis l'histoire des tablettes de Samaritain"

Le temps de finir sa phrase Shaw avait déjà ouvert la porte et s'était extirpée du véhicule, se dirigeant vers le bar.  
"Finch je dois y aller"

"Un problème Monsieur Reese ?" s'enquit il.

"Pas pour le moment, je vous tiens au courant." Il appuya sur son oreillette et imita Shaw.  
L'impulsivité de celle-ci lors d'une opération pouvait rapidement faire basculer les choses du mauvais côté. Et le fait qu'elle n'ait prononcé pas plus d'une dizaine de mots en trois jours commençait à vraiment inquiéter Reese.

Tout comme lui Shaw n'était pas quelqu'un d'expressif, il était à chaque fois surpris de constater à quel point ils étaient semblables. Shaw n'était autre qu'une version féminine de lui, cela le faisait à la fois sourire tout en l'effrayant également.  
Il fonctionnaient tous deux de la même façon, l'action était leur terrain de jeu.  
Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Shaw agisse aussi bizarrement ?

Le nom prononcé par Finch avait eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard plongé au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il lui fallait de l'alcool, rapidement.

Trois jours qu'elle tournait en rond, obsédée par cette soirée. Elle était constamment assaillie par des bruits dans sa tête, ces bruits dont elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens.  
La colère en songeant au fait que Root n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis trois jours. La Rage contre elle-même en admettant que sa fuite ce matin-là en était probablement la cause.

Le temps de sa réflexion elle était déjà entrée dans le bar et faisait face au barman. Elle prit place sur l'une des chaises hautes.  
"Téquila"

Le barman lui servit un shot d'alcool et remit la bouteille en place derrière le bar.

"Je prendrai la bouteille," lança-t-elle

Il sembla hésiter un instant, Reese arriva à ce moment et fit glisser un billet sur le comptoir.

"Avec un deuxième verre s'il vous plaît." Il s'installa à côté de Shaw, saisit la bouteille remplit son verre ainsi que celui de Shaw qui était déjà vide. Il en profita pour vérifier que le numéro était toujours bien là. En effet ce dernier était en compagnie d'une charmante blonde tranquillement installé à une table sirotant leur boisson.

Le temps pour lui de boire son shot Shaw avait déjà saisi la bouteille et s'en resservait un.  
Tout en gardant les yeux sur la cible, Reese tira la bouteille lui.  
"La mission Shaw"

"Je gère John," dit-elle essayant de reprendre la bouteille de ses mains.

John lui fit non de la tête, maintenant son emprise sur la Téquila. Il reposa ses yeux sur Shaw qui le fusillait du regard.  
"Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qu'il se passe"

"Il se passe rien, juste soif. Maintenant lâche cette bouteille."

"Peut-être n'as tu pas bien compris ma question. Que se passe-t-il avec Root ?"

La phrase eut l'effet escompté, il sentit la pression de Shaw se relâcher et ramena la bouteille vers lui.

Recoller les morceaux du puzzle avaient été rapide, il n'y avait pas songé avant car cela arrivait tout le temps que l'ancienne tueuse à gage disparaisse sans un mot. Mais cette fois son départ correspondait parfaitement au changement d'attitude de Shaw. Le pourquoi par contre restait un mystère.

Les deux femmes, n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleures amies du monde loin de là, mais il savait aussi qu'une forme de lien s'était créé entre elles.

Il se souvint la première fois où Shaw avait décidé d'aller confronter Contrôle lorsque celle-ci avait enlevé Root, mais il avait tout simplement pensé à une sorte d'excuse pour pouvoir régler ses comptes. Bref tout cela était flou.

Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais réellement voulu comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer, mais les choses étaient différentes, cette fois Shaw était bizarre, même si peu d'expressions pouvaient filtrer de son visage, John était sûr d'avoir vu s'y refléter une forme de culpabilité, ce qui ne collait tout simplement pas avec elle.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, reposant machinalement ses mains sur son verre.

Il remplit de nouveaux les verres en prenant soin de ramener la bouteille vers lui après.

Shaw ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi elle était dans cet état, alors comment aurait-elle pu répondre à la question de Reese.

Après tout il ne s'agissait que d'une soirée de 'baise' rien de plus. Cela ne lui avait jusqu'à présent posé aucun problème. Prendre ce dont elle avait besoin, le laisser et passer à autre chose, il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Le truc c'est que certaines images étaient gravées en elle, refusant de laisser son cerveau en paix, la forçant à se rappeler de chaque détail.

Elle revoyait constamment Root assise dans le noir enveloppée dans sa couverture, son estomac qui s'était violemment soulevé lorsqu'elle avait tourné les talons en la laissant ainsi.

Puis le silence.

Elle avait passé le reste de la matinée à chercher quelle attitude adopter lorsqu'elle recroiserait Root sûrement dans la station de métro souterraine. Se demandant si celle-ci allait reprendre ses allusions, si elle allait encore pouvoir soutenir ses grands yeux après s'être laissée aller, lui laissant observer une partie d'elle dont elle y ignorait l'existence.

"Comment se sont passées les choses avec Zoé. Après la première fois que..."

Reese avait suspendu son geste laissant son verre à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.  
Il ne l'avait clairement pas vu venir. A l'idée de ces deux furies ensemble, l'image d'une roquette percutant une voiture s'afficha dans sa tête.

Il finit simplement son verre et regarda Shaw en reposant celui-ci sur le comptoir.  
"Disons que, bien nous sommes partis d'un commun accord que ce moment était voulu et qu'éventuellement bien... nous pourrions passer du bon temps ensemble..." Il attendit un moment, Shaw était penchée sur son verre vide.  
"Qu'avez-vous convenu toutes les deux ?"

"Nous n'en avons pas parlé." Elle se mit à jouer avec son verre de façon compulsive.

"Il y a bien un moment où ..."

Shaw ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase.  
"Non. Je suis partie"

"Quand tu dis partie tu..."

Une fois de plus elle l'interrompit.  
"J'ai juste pris mes affaires, et suis rentrée chez moi."  
Elle entendit un bruit sortir de la bouche de Reese et releva la tête dans sa direction. Il faisait une légère grimace.  
"Quoi ?"

"Mauvaise idée." dit-il en secouant doucement sa tête.  
"Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre..."

"Elle m'a prise par surprise John" lâcha Shaw pour sa défense.

"Je n'ai pas besoin des détails Shaw" dit-il en lui lançant un léger sourire.  
Cette remarque visait plus à réveiller l'ancienne Shaw, essayant de la sortir de cette colère dans laquelle elle semblait avoir sombré.

Shaw leva les yeux aux ciel secouant légèrement la tête.  
"Je sais pas comment gérer ça John, sérieusement. C'est pas mon truc"

"Qu'est ce qui n'est pas ton truc ? Les filles ?"

"Non toute la merde autour, tu sais bien, les sentiments, tout ça."

"Bien la question est simple, quelle est la première chose qui te vient en tête quand tu penses à Root ?"

"Lui botter les fesses."

"Ok. On va essayer autrement. Quand tu la vois ça te fait quoi ?"

"Je suis principalement en colère, et aussi exci..., hum…, bien, enfin je crois."

John élargit son sourire et reprit.  
"Et quand tu la vois pas ?"

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre.  
"Vide."

"Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Laisse-toi juste guider par ce qui t'anime. Ressentir un truc quel qu'il soit est toujours mieux que se sentir vide non ?" Reese leva un instant la la tête et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus personne à la table qu'il regardait précédemment.  
"On a un problème," dit il calmement en se levant.

Shaw suivit son mouvement et regarda autour d'elle.

"Maxwell n'est plus là."

"Merde !" Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, l'adrénaline commençait à se répandre dans ses veines.  
"Je prends la sortie de secours" Elle mit instinctivement sa main à sa hanche non loin de son arme et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bar.

Reese avait pris la direction de l'entrée du bar. Il ferait le tour tout en appelant Finch pour que celui-ci traque le portable de la potentielle victime.

Shaw ouvrit rapidement la porte donnant sur l'arrière-cour.  
Dehors Maxwell était pris à parti par cinq hommes dont le plus costaud qui qui lui assénait des coups. Les quatre autres avaient leur arme en main, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options possibles. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, et appuya rapidement sur la gâchette, tirant une balle dans la rotule droite de l'agresseur.

Elle enchaîna rapidement les tirs sur trois autres gars, par contre elle n'eut pas le temps de viser le quatrième, qu'une balle transperça son épaule, le recul lui fit perdre l'équilibre et son corps chuta sur les quelques marches qui menaient à l'allée sombre.

La seconde d'après elle eut juste le temps d'entendre une déflagration puis un cri.  
Sa tête avait frappé violemment le bitume dans sa chute et elle sentait déjà un liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue allant jusqu'à sa bouche.  
Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le sang qui s'y introduisit troublait sa vision, Reese avait sûrement dû arriver à temps.

"Sameen !"

La voix déchirée de Root fit sourire Shaw. Elle entendait le bruit caractéristique des talons de la grande brune frapper le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit la main de celle-ci repousser ses cheveux, elle réussit à ouvrir suffisamment les yeux pour voir les mains de Root remplies de sang.  
Elle essaya de tendre sa main gauche vers elle, mais le noir fit place à tout le reste.

Shaw était inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 _Bon je post au fur et à mesure désolée si cela sonne un peu creux, j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même._

 **Encore un grand merci à Ta Tchou qui a corrigé ce texte.  
C'est grâce à elle si vos yeux ne saignent pas en lisant ces quelques lignes :) **

* * *

Root avait reçu l'information de la Machine deux heures plus tôt.  
Elle était en mission à New Haven dans le Connecticut pour le compte de cette dernière.

La Machine avait simplement indiqué un risque potentiel sur Shaw, l'annonce n'était pas claire, le numéro n'était pas sorti comme sortait un numéro classique.

Mais sa mission n'était pas finie ici.  
Elle devait se procurer un logiciel créé par un hacker et ce très rapidement.  
La machine ne lui avait comme toujours pas donné plus de détails que ça, juste qu'il s'agissait d'un logiciel de contre-mesure.

Son estomac s'était noué instantanément à l'annonce de la Machine et son instinct prit le dessus sur la raison première de son existence, à savoir servir "son dieu".  
Elle était à quelques pas de l'appartement où elle devait récupérer le logiciel, mais ses pieds refusèrent de monter les marches. Son corps tout entier lui suppliait de courir à son véhicule.  
Elle sortit un téléphone de sa poche, regarda l'optique de l'appareil photo et lâcha un simple "Désolée".

Elle composa ensuite un numéro et partit en courant vers sa voiture.  
"John ?"

"Bonjour, Root." La voix de l'homme était comme toujours posée et calme.

"Ne lâchez pas Sameen de vue." Elle était essoufflée.  
"Et ne lui dites rien, ni à Harold, vous ne m'avez pas vue ni entendue."

"Il va me falloir plus que ça Root."

"John, je ne plaisante pas." Elle raccrocha le téléphone en arrivant à son véhicule et partit dans l'instant.

Elle ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de la Machine à l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire. En même temps, si elle n'avait pas voulu qu'elle agissait ainsi elle n'aurait jamais laissé filtrer l'information, pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux coordonnées indiquées par la Machine, confirmées par celles GPS de Sameen qu'elle avait pris soin de tracer, elle vit Reese devant le bar. Deux grands mecs lui faisaient face. L'un deux dégaina son arme.

Root donna un coup d'accélérateur avant de déraper, fauchant au passage celui armé, Reese avait déjà commencé les hostilités avec le deuxième.  
Root sortit en trombe du véhicule, l'arme à la main.

"A l'arrière du bar !" lança Reese.  
"Fonce!"

Root obtempéra et se mit à courir, elle n'avait pas de visu sur la ruelle.

Un tir, puis trois autres, le cœur de Root s'arrêta. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas laisser ses jambes tremblantes défaillir, elle accéléra. Une autre détonation, son estomac se souleva brutalement, l'allée n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression que cela lui semblait loin.

Arrivée à l'angle, elle repéra immédiatement l'homme arme en main se dirigeant vers une silhouette recroquevillée au sol près de la porte arrière du bar.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle tira directement dans le dos de l'individu, les genoux à cet instant n'étaient pas une option.  
L'homme cria puis tomba au sol.

Elle reprit sa course.  
"Sameen..." Sa voix était cassée, tremblante.

Elle s'agenouilla devant Shaw délaissant son arme sur le sol.  
Elle repoussa ses cheveux répandant au passage de sa main du sang sur celle-ci. Le liquide chaud coulait abondamment. Trop à son goût.  
"Sam réponds-moi, s'il te plaît réponds" Sa voix était suppliante, ses mains tremblantes et maculées de sang entouraient le visage de Sameen.  
"Je t'en supplie Sam."

Reese arriva à son tour dans la ruelle. Comptant les corps gesticulants et suppliants sur son passage, il déclencha directement son oreillette.  
"Finch, on a besoin d'aide, envoyez Fusco ainsi que des ambulances rapidement."

"Vous êtes blessé John ?"

"Je compte huit blessés ici ainsi que la victime, il va nous falloir des... " il posa les yeux sur Root qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle leva des yeux remplis de larmes dans sa direction.

"Elle est inconsciente, elle perd beaucoup de sang." Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Reese ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il rangea son arme et saisit Shaw dans ses bras.  
Il eut juste le temps de voir une lueur de folie irradier les yeux de Root.  
Il souleva le corps de Shaw et commença à remonter la ruelle.

Root récupéra son arme et se dirigea vers l'homme sur lequel elle avait tiré juste avant, elle le surplombait, pointant son arme sur sa tête. Des larmes coulèrent sur joues mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, remplis de rage.

"Miss Groves" La voix de Finch fit relâcher la tension sur la gâchette.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution. A cet instant Shaw est plus importante que ce que vous vous apprêtez a faire."

Comment avait-il pu savoir ce qu'il se passait ? Root leva les yeux au ciel et vit une camera de surveillance pointée dans sa direction. La machine avait sûrement retransmis les images à Finch.

"Monsieur Reese et Sameen ont besoin de vous. Maintenant."

Les mots eurent l'effet escompté, Root baissa son arme.  
Enfin presque, elle la releva dans l'instant et tira une balle dans la jambe de l'homme à terre. Elle se retourna ensuite et se mit à courir. Elle ne tarda pas à dépasser Reese, elle monta en voiture la rapprochant de ce dernier qui monta à l'arrière avec Shaw.

Ils croisèrent rapidement de nombreuses voitures de police et des ambulances.

"La balle n'est pas ressortie." Il leva les yeux dans le rétroviseur pour y croiser ceux de Root.  
"Il va nous falloir un médecin" Toujours rien, Root avait les yeux rivés sur la route.  
"Conduis-nous à l'hôpital."

"Impossible, trop risqué avec Samaritain." Elle semblait se contenir, sa voix était devenue neutre et froide. Rien à voir avec la nana timbrée à la voix enjouée qu'il connaissait.

"Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide et vite !"

"Comment puis-je..."

"Je ne te parlais pas John."  
Elle changea soudain de direction accélérant brutalement. "J'ai compris".  
Elle gara la voiture une centaine de mètre plus loin dans un quartier calme.  
"On descend ici."

Elle ouvrit la portière dégaina son pistolet qu'elle arma tout en se dirigeant vers une maison.

Avant que John ne la rejoigne elle avait déjà sonné chez quelqu'un.

Au moment où la personne ouvrit la porte, Root donna un grand coup de pied dedans, projetant cette dernière quelques mètres en arrière en chutant lourdement. Elle entra directement, laissant le passage pour John, tout en tenant en joue l'homme complètement hébété.

"Désolée mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour les présentations," dit-elle tout en refermant la porte.  
"Mon amie ici présente a besoin de soins et tout de suite, je vous conseille donc de prendre votre matériel médical et de vous mettre au travail"

Après une heure à observer le docteur extirper la balle et recoudre l'épaule ainsi que le front de Shaw, Root se sentait complètement vide.

Reese avait entretemps été chercher ce qu'il manquait au Doc, principalement des poches de sang ainsi qu'une liste écrite par ses soins. Il n'eut pas trop mal à voler ce qui était nécessaire à l'hôpital, ce dernier étant complètement débordé par un fusillade.

Root était restée pendant toute l'opération debout aux côtés de Shaw faisant face au docteur. Son arme était rangée dans son dos, elle savait que l'entrée qu'elle avait fait avait dissipé toute idée de tentative désespérée qu'aurait pu avoir le médecin.  
Sa main était posée à côté de celle de Shaw, ses yeux était rivés sur le visage bien trop pâle de celle-ci.

"Je ne peux rien faire de plus" Le Docteur déposa ses instruments et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Reese se leva et l'accompagna.

Root saisit la main de Shaw, sa respiration était faible et elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.  
"Reviens vite ma belle." Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, toujours remplis de larmes. Elle luttait pour ne pas craquer. Il lui fallait essayer de garder le contrôle.  
Elle sentit la main de Shaw se resserrer autour de la sienne. Une larme coula sur la joue à ce mouvement. Elle resserra son emprise sans trop de pression.

Shaw ouvrit doucement les yeux et essaya de se relever, arrêtée par une douleur déchirant son épaule. Elle vit Root penchée sur elle, les yeux larmoyants. Elle venait de poser une main sur son torse la forçant doucement à regagner sa position initiale.

"Chut ... reste allongée Sameen, tu dois récupérer." Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. D'instinct elle relâcha la main de Shaw et saisit son arme, faisant un geste de silence avec son autre main.  
Elle tourna la tête vers la cuisine regardant Reese qui lui aussi avait dégainé.

Le Docteur eut un geste de recul.  
"Je n'ai appelé personne je le jure," supplia-t-il.

Root se dirigea vers la porte.  
"Garde un œil sur lui"

Elle mit son arme en joue et ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte, faisant face au visiteur.

"Miss Groves, je vous en prie." La voix de Finch était calme.

Root rabaissa directement son arme et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Finch, un homme asiatique d'une trentaine d'années se tenait derrière lui. Sur le trottoir se trouvait une ambulance.

"J'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple et plus sûr pour transporter Mademoiselle Shaw chez elle."

Root s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux hommes.  
"Non on ne la dépose pas chez elle."

Finch passa la porte en compagnie de Léon. Il se retourna interrogeant Root du regard.

"Shaw n'a même pas un vrai lit chez elle, et un frigo rempli d'armes je doute que cela l'aide pour sa convalescence." Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et se dirigea vers le salon.

Reese les avaient rejoints, accompagné du docteur. Shaw, toujours allongée, penchait la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle était encore sous l'effet des calmants. Elle réussit tout de même à répondre au sourire peiné que lui lança Finch en se dirigeant vers elle.

Après avoir présenté ses plus plates excuses au docteur tout en le remerciant, Finch alla rejoindre Reese à l'extérieur.  
Léon Shaw et Root avaient déjà quitté les lieux en direction de l'appartement de Root.

"Savez-vous où Miss Groves emmène Sameen ?" demanda-t-il en montant dans le véhicule laissé par Root.

"J'ai glissé mon téléphone dans la poche de Shaw, il ne nous sera pas difficile de le savoir," dit John en démarrant le véhicule. "Mais je doute qu'elle risque quoi que se soit."

Le temps de finir sa phrase un téléphone sonna dans la poche de Finch.

Il le sortit mais celui-ci n'affichait rien. Il se rendit alors compte que le bruit venait d'une autre poche. Il en sortit un téléphone et regarda le "inconnu" qui s'affichait.  
Il regarda étonné John, ce dernier secoua la tête de dépit en reconnaissant son téléphone dans la main d'Harold. Il finit par décrocher, intrigué.

"Harry, tout va bien rassurez-vous. Excusez-moi au près de John, mais certaines choses n'ont pas à être connues. Comme là où je vis par exemple. Je vous appellerai dès que Sameen sera réveillée, promis."

Elle ne laissa pas à Harold le temps de répondre, celui-ci ayant gardé la bouche entrouverte, tout en regardant John, perplexe.

"Shaw ne risque rien Harold. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 _Merci pour vos Reviews, cela me motive à écrire :)_

 _Pour répondre à Alpha, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je pourrai fournir avant d'arriver à la deadline, à savoir l'épisode 11 (pour le moment nous sommes en suspens entre l'épisode 7 et 8 mais le temps passe vite). Nous verrons bien._

 _L'écriture se fait au jour le jour, j'essaie de ne pas trop traîner mais ce n'est pas évidant avec le taf tout ça._

 _Encore merci pour votre lecture._

 **Encore un grand merci à Ta Tchou qui a corrigé ce texte.  
C'est grâce à elle si vos yeux ne saignent pas en lisant ces quelques lignes :) **

* * *

Root avait pris soin avec l'aide de Léon, d'installer Shaw dans sa chambre, celle-ci ayant un accès direct à la salle de bain.

Avant que celui-ci ne parte elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur, posant le canon de son arme sous sa mâchoire.  
"Il va sans dire que si vous donnez l'adresse de mon appartement à Finch ou Reese, je me verrais dans l'obligation de finir ce que je suis entrain d'entreprendre."

Léon écarquilla les yeux, transi de peur.  
"Ça va, ça va je ne dirai rien."

Root accentua la pression de l'arme sur sa mâchoire.

"Je le jure" insista-t-il.

Root relâcha alors la pression et lui fit un large sourire.  
"J'avais mis la sécurité" dit-elle en lui exposant l'arme. Puis regardant de plus près,  
"Oups..." elle le regarda étonné faisant une moue, tout en la remettant en place.

Léon ne se fit pas prier, il saisit le brancard, et partit au plus vite.  
"Vous êtes aussi tarée l'une que l'autre" lâcha-t-il avant de foncer vers l'ascenseur.

"Encore merci Léon."  
"Ha et désolée pour votre téléphone."  
Elle lui avait en effet subtilisé ce dernier chez le docteur et l'avait jeté dans une poubelle non loin avant de partir chez elle.

Root referma la porte et reprit la direction de la chambre.  
Elle s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte pour regarder Shaw.

Quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis l'intervention, la petite brune émergeait de temps à autres, mais replongeait aussitôt après. Le médecin n'y avait apparemment pas été de main morte avec les calmants.

Elle alla directement à la salle de bain, remplit un grand verre d'eau puis le déposa à côté de Shaw.  
Vérifiant que sa respiration était régulière, et qu'elle était bien endormie, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et s'agenouilla.  
"La prochaine fois je te tue" dit-elle avant de remonter les couvertures sur celle-ci et de sortir de la chambre.

Elle décida ensuite de préparer quelque chose à manger, se doutant qu'il s'agirait de la première chose que Sameen réclamerait une fois éveillée. S'il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle elle ne plaisantait pas c'était la nourriture.  
Elle prépara deux assiettes qu'elle mit sous cloche, et alla se poser sur le canapé.

Shaw émergea dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Les souvenirs se remirent rapidement en place, faisant se réveiller la douleur dans sa tête. Elle toucha celle-ci, sentant les straps à l'endroit où plus tôt le sang s'écoulait d'elle.  
Une douleur lancinante dans l'épaule droite, et quelque chose qui restreignait ses mouvements dans le bras gauche. Elle toucha celui-ci : une perfusion avait été posée.

Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, sûrement une vaste pièce aux volets clos.  
Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à la planque d'Harold, ni au métro et encore moins à son appartement.  
Elle arracha la perfusion et grimaça en se relevant.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle saisit le verre d'eau qui était posé à côté d'elle, jeta son contenu au sol et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces. "Ca fera l'affaire" pensa-t-elle.  
Elle se mit ensuite debout, légèrement chancelante, puis se ressaisit rapidement.  
Elle avait connu bien pire qu'un bobo à la tête et une balle dans l'épaule.  
Elle plissa les yeux et se dirigea doucement vers la porte, la lumière filtrait en dessous.

Avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, elle vit une ombre s'approcher de celle-ci.  
Elle se plaça derrière la porte.

Lorsque la grande silhouette entra, Shaw sauta directement dessus, la faisant chuter sous son poids. Elle commença à abattre son arme improvisée avant de se raviser. Root lui souriait.

"Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Sweetie"  
Elle attendit un instant puis sa main saisit tranquillement le verre et elle l'enleva des mains de Shaw encore sous l'effet de surprise.

Shaw à cheval sur Root, sentit son estomac se soulever. Elle avait remis les morceaux en place, mais le souvenir de Root criant son nom et lui tenant le visage, ce morceau-là elle pensait tout simplement l'avoir rêvé.  
Au sourire offert par celle-ci son corps se crispa instinctivement. Des centaines de petites lames semblaient pénétrer sa poitrine.  
Elle avait espéré que ces picotements incessants disparaîtraient avec la nuit qu'elles avaient passée.

Root avait le don de créer en elle ces multitudes de vagues, mélange de colère de frustration et agacement. Tout chez elle faisait naître ces sensations : ses allusions, son flirt, sa présence, son débit de paroles incessantes, mais plus encore son absence et son silence.  
Les bruits refirent leur apparitions, un brouhaha inaudible dans sa tête se mit en place.

Root s'efforçait de garder son calme, tout bouillait en elle, l'envie de se relever et de tout simplement étreindre Shaw dans ses bras, plonger sa tête dans son cou, la sentir, lui supplier de ne plus jamais lui faire revivre ce sentiment d'impuissance.  
Mais cela lui était impossible d'agir ainsi, pas avec elle. Shaw ne cherchait pas ce genre de choses, et Root le savait parfaitement.  
Elle dut prendre sur elle pour lui sourire quand tout son corps ne lui réclamait que des larmes.

Alors Root agit comme elle le faisait d'habitude, détachée, confiante, sûre d'elle et cinglante.  
"Ne te méprends pas, j'adore cette position, mais il est peu être un peu trop tôt pour ça non ?"

Shaw se dégagea de la grande brune et se dirigea directement dans le salon, sans dire un mot.

"Ok…"  
Root se releva à son tour et la suivit.  
"Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?"

"Où est Maxwell ?"

"Heu... Qui ? "

"Le numéro, où est-il ?"

"Sûrement en compagnie de Lionel et John."

Shaw fit le tour de l'appartement en remettant tout en place, tout était à présent familier.  
Elle s'arrêta un instant près de la table basse. Les affaires de cette fameuse soirée s'y trouvaient encore, Root n'avait apparemment pas eu le temps de s'en débarrasser.

Elle faisait tout pour éviter le contact avec les yeux de la grande brune.  
Des questions tournaient encore dans sa tête, les bruits inaudibles se transformèrent en murmures indistincts.

"Je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps de m'occuper de ça après..." Root interrompit sa phrase.  
"Beaucoup de travail" dit-elle sur un ton pas tout à fait assuré.

Shaw resta plantée là, les yeux fixés sur la table.  
"Je ne voulais pas..." murmura-t-elle.

Root se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à réchauffer les plats.  
"Assieds-toi, ce sera prêt dans une minute," dit-elle en tirant une chaise, et regardant Shaw.

Celle-ci avait relevé la tête et regardait, impassible, Root s'affairer.  
Après un moment, elle se dirigea vers la table et s'assit. Root n'avait de toute évidence pas envie d'entendre son point de vue et cela tombait plutôt bien. Parce que sincèrement elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire ou faire.

Root avait très clairement entendu le murmure de Shaw. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se lancer là-dedans. Pas maintenant.  
Il était clair que ce soir-là, elle avait réussi à la faire craquer. Mais elle savait d'autant plus que les sentiments qui l'animaient n'étaient pas réciproques.  
Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher par des explications.  
Du moment qu'elle pouvait avoir Shaw rien que pour elle, même pour de brefs instants où elle seule ressentait autre chose que du simple plaisir, cela lui suffisait.

Elle déposa l'un des plats en face de Shaw et l'autre en face d'elle.  
Lorsqu'elle souleva la cloche de son plat, elle vit tout de suite une grimace de former sur le visage de Shaw, son assiette était remplie de légumes vapeur.

"Vraiment. C'est comme ça que tu penses que je vais guérir ? En me donnant de la nourriture pour lapin ?"

Root lui sourit simplement piquant ses légumes et les portant à sa bouche, elle donna un léger coup de tête en direction du plat de Shaw.

Cette dernière souleva à contrecœur la cloche pour y découvrir une énorme côte de bœuf avec de la purée.  
Root avait même prit la peine de creuser un trou dans la purée et y avait déposé le jus de la viande.  
Shaw avait laissé un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage.  
Elle se rua sur la nourriture sans jamais lever la tête de son assiette.

Root lui tendit un grand verre d'eau.

Shaw releva enfin la tête, après avoir bien sûr tout dévoré, elle regarda le verre puis Root. Elle fit simplement non de la tête.

Root leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois dépitée et amusée.  
"Dans le frigo"

Shaw s'y rendit, en sortit deux bières, et les décapsula. Elle en tendit une à Root.

"Non merci je n'aime pas ça."

"Plus pour moi parfait." Elle siffla la première bière d'une traite.

"Pas sûr que ce soit indiqué dans ton état."

"Je serai sur pieds dans une heure." Elle entama la deuxième bière, cette fois plus calmement. Elle se racla la gorge.

"Tu reçois souvent du monde ici ?"

Surprise par la question, Root arrêta son mouvement, laissant sa fourchette en suspens au-dessus de son plat. Elle n'avait pas l'appétit de Shaw et ne dévorait généralement pas ses repas, préférant prendre son temps. D'une manière générale Root aimait prendre son temps.  
"Pourquoi cette question ?" dit-elle enfin tout en terminant songeste.

"Tu n'aimes pas la bière et pourtant tu en as plein dans le frigo."

Root se contenta de sourire.  
"J'aime parer à toute éventualité. On ne sait jamais qui peut se présenter chez soi."  
Elle ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil.  
Ce dernier était plus pour se donner de la contenance que par taquinerie.

Elle savait Shaw gênée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles.  
Elle n'aurait pas su déterminer pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois avec une femme, ou tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle savait qu'un jour elle aurait la réponse à sa question, mais elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Poser des mots sur cet instant partagé, pouvait déclencher quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde, Shaw pourrait tout simplement s'en aller.  
S'il fallait continuer leur petit jeu pour espérer garder cette chose qu'elles avaient créée alors il n'y avait qu'à en être ainsi. Root s'en contenterait.

Brusquement, le visage de Root se ferma, en une fraction de seconde.  
Elle venait de recevoir un avertissement de la machine concernant sa mission précédente.  
Cela faisait déjà deux fois que la machine la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle n'y avait pas répondu précédemment, Shaw était encore dans les vapes et elle avait refusé de la quitter tant que celle-ci n'était pas sur pied.

Shaw comprit instantanément ce qu'il se passait.  
"La Machine ?"

Root répondit simplement oui de la tête.  
"Tu pourras te débrouiller toute seule je suppose."

Root se leva et déposa son assiette dans l'évier.  
"Le temps d'un aller-retour je ne devrais pas en avoir pour plus de cinq heures."

"C'est si pressé que ça ?"

Root sourit légèrement en penchant la tête.  
"Je te manque déjà ?"

Shaw fit rouler ses yeux.  
"Non. Mais j'ai dormi pendant au moins six heures vu que le soleil se lève, et en tant que médecin, je t'informe qu'après un probable traumatisme crânien il ne faut pas laisser le blessé sans surveillance. Je pourrais convulser et mourir étouffée dans mon vomi sur le tapis de ton salon, puisque tu viens de me nourrir copieusement." Mensonge pensa Shaw dans sa tête, le fait est que depuis qu'elle était avec Root les voix s'étaient tues. Enfin si on oubliait le moment où elle avait pris conscience qu'elle était bien en face d'elle.  
Et là tout de suite elle ne voulait plus les entendre.

Root se dirigea vers la chambre.  
"Je te préviens ça n'a rien d'intéressant. Juste récupérer un truc dans le Connecticut."  
Elle prit un sac de voyage et y glissa tout les médicaments que le médecin lui avait donnés pour Shaw ainsi que quelques affaires de rechange.

Elle ramassa au passage l'un de ses vieux tee-shirt de l'université du Texas qui lui servait de pyjama, et se retournant vers Shaw, lui lança.  
"Ce sera toujours mieux que le haut troué que tu portes."  
Elle saisit ensuite son téléphone et composa le numéro de Reese, puis le tendit à Shaw.

"Root ? Un souci avec Shaw ?"

" Non John, je vais bien. Je vais devoir m'absenter aujourd'hui, tu pourrais demander à Finch d'organiser mon absence avec ce satané job ? "

" Je lui transmets le message. Besoin d'aide ? "

Shaw leva les yeux vers Root qui saisissait cette fois un autre sac déjà apparemment bien rempli.  
"Ça devrait aller."

"Vous avez..."

"Non John !" La voix de Sameen s'était élevée malgré elle. Elle remarqua que cela avait attiré l'attention de Root. Elle baissa instinctivement les yeux au sol tout en se retournant.

"...parlé," ajouta John.

"Heu... non plus." Cette fois Shaw était tout simplement gênée. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de repenser à sa réaction. La main de Root venait de se glisser sur son épaule et le visage de cette dernière n'était qu'à quelques centimètre du sien.

"Désolée John, mais le temps presse. Des trucs de filles à faire, tout ça..." Root souriait en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Shaw, la forçant à soutenir son regard. Elle vit les joues de celle-ci s'empourprer immédiatement.

"Sameen va beaucoup mieux, son teint est déjà beaucoup plus sympathique qu'il y a quelques heures." Elle se dégagea doucement et se dirigea vers la porte.

Shaw était restée prostrée. La bouche encore entrouverte et les yeux fixés sur la grande brune qui attendait lascivement près de la porte d'entrée.

"Shaw ? Root ?"

Shaw secoua tout d'un coup la tête essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans celle-ci.  
"Je te rappelle John." Elle raccrocha le téléphone et se dirigea vers Root.  
Les voix étaient revenues, cette fois en doux murmures, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer leurs paroles, qu'importe, là tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait c'était être avec Root.

Elle passa la porte essayant de garder le peu de contenance qui lui restait, à son passage Root souffla une nouvelle fois à son oreille.

"J'adore te faire rougir." Puis elle referma la porte derrière elles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

 **Encore un grand merci à Ta Tchou qui a corrigé ce texte.  
C'est grâce à elle si vos yeux ne saignent pas en lisant ces quelques lignes :) **

* * *

Shaw prit place côté passager. Elle avait bien essayé de convaincre Root qu'elle pouvait conduire, mais la grande brune eut pour seule réponse une pression de la main sur son épaule meurtrie, la faisant grimacer.

"Tu sais que je pourrais te frapper là Root." Les mots étaient sortis d'entre ses dents serrées, et les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient saillants.

"Je sais Sameen, mais tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ce si joli visage." Infliger de la souffrance à Shaw de cette manière lui avait déchiré le cœur, mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. C'était une guerrière et tant qu'elle n'était pas à terre elle ne s'arrêtait pas.  
"Je pourrais tout simplement te déposer chez Harry ou John si tu tiens absolument à ne pas rester chez moi tu sais."

Shaw qui s'était installée en bougonnant sur le siège passager se retourna vers Root. Il lui semblait déceler de la déception sur son visage.  
"Je préfère bouger, de toute façon Finch a sûrement déjà dû prévenir cette stupide parfumerie que je ne viendrai pas. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire." Shaw laissa sa tête se poser sur la vitre et soupira. _'T'aurais pas pu simplement dire que tu préférais être là plutôt que n'importe où ailleurs ?'_ Sa propre voix commentant ses paroles la surprit.

Elle releva la tête et commença à fouiller dans la boite à gants.  
Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise en y découvrant trois tasers dont un pistolet, le même dont Root s'était servie un peu plus d'une année auparavant sur elle.  
Elle le saisit machinalement et l'étudia. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'outil, préférant les armes à feu.

Root avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, la voyant fouiller dans le compartiment. Elle regarda le pistolet jaune et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.  
Elle se souvint qu'à l'époque avoir tasé Shaw ne lui avait pas tant déchiré le cœur que ça. Mais bon, autres temps autres mœurs.

Elle vit que Shaw la regardait un sourcil relevé en exposant l'arme.  
"Coupable" dit-elle simplement.  
"Une femme doit toujours pouvoir se défendre non ?" Elle refixa ensuite la route.

Shaw mit simplement Root en joue.  
"Bang" fit-elle avec la bouche en imitant le tir.

"Repose ça veux-tu. Si tu cherches de quoi t'occuper tes propres jouets sont dans le sac derrière ton siège."

Shaw s'empressa de reposer le pistolet dans la boite à gant, et de son bras valide saisit le sac derrière elle.  
Une fois ramené sur ses genoux, elle l'ouvrit découvrant une multitude d'armes, passant du 9mm au 45mm, ainsi qu'une foule de chargeurs, et même un pain de C4.  
Comme toujours lorsqu'elle était en présence d'armes à feu ou d'un bon steak, le visage de Sameen s'illumina.

Shaw ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'à chaque attention de Root envers elle, mis à part le flirt bien sûr, cela la faisait immédiatement sourire, comme venir la chercher à moto pour allez voler un jet, ou démolir un groupe de trafiquants d'armes dans un bar à Miami, ou encore lui préparer un grand steak alors qu'elle semblait ne manger que des fruits et des légumes.  
"Tu es végétarienne ?" La question sortit sans réfléchir. ' _T'as picolé Sam ou quoi ?_ ' Encore une fois sa voix se manifestait.

"Surprenant" dit Root, intriguée. "De toutes les questions que tu peux avoir en tête c'est celle-ci que tu as décidé de poser."  
Shaw la surprenait constamment, dans son attitude et ses paroles, qui souvent ne matchaient pas, comme lorsque sa tête lui montrait un 'je vais te tuer dans l'instant' mais que son corps réagissait favorablement aux caresses qu'elle lui donnait.

Root se surprit à repasser le film de leur première fois dans sa tête. Elle se sentit d'un coup coupable. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits et enchaîna :  
"Hum... Heu non, je ne suis simplement pas fan de viande."

Shaw continuait d'inspecter les armes les unes après les autres. Une bataille faisait rage en elle. Les voix étaient là, et toutes avaient le son de la sienne. Des questions affluaient dans sa tête. Elle essaya de se contenir pour ne pas les laisser toutes fuser d'un coup. _'Mais il t'arrive quoi Sam ?' 'Ferme les yeux, concentre-toi !' 'Non ! Ne pose pas celle-ci'_. Ses mains s'étaient agrippées à l'arme et ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

Root vit le changement de comportement de Shaw, se demandant comment le fait de ne pas aimer spécialement la viande rouge avait pu la mettre dans cet état.  
"Sameen ?" Peut-être était-elle entrain de rechuter. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'autoriser à l'accompagner, elle aurait dû la confier à Reese et Harold.

Inquiète elle posa sa main sur la cuisse le Shaw.  
"Sameen ! Réponds-moi !"

Au contact de la main de Root, Shaw ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.  
"Tu as déjà couché avec combien de femmes ?" La question était lâchée, Shaw vit les yeux de Root s'ouvrir en grand tout comme sa bouche. Elle la regardait complètement hébétée, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup dans le ventre. _'Ca y est, c'est officiel Sam t'es complètement folle.'_ Elle voulait faire taire ses voix qui semblaient avoir pris le contrôle de sa tête mais aussi de sa bouche.

Elle vit alors le véhicule dangereusement tirer à droite, d'un geste brusque elle saisit le volant pour remettre celui-ci sur la route.  
"Les yeux sur la route."  
Pour la première fois Shaw avait réussi à faire rougir Root.  
Une forme de satisfaction fit son apparition. Un léger sourire se dessina même sur son visage. _'Sympa comme sensation hein ?'_

Root ne s'attendait clairement pas à celle-là. Elle remit ses deux mains sur le volant.  
Elle était écarlate, et ne pouvait clairement pas cacher sa gêne. Aucune remarque ne vint dans son cerveau, elle était scotchée.  
"Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je réponde à cette question?"

Shaw s'était appuyée contre la vitre, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et son rictus n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. Root lui jeta un bref regard.  
"Oui."

Root se racla la gorge, laisser à Shaw prendre le dessus dans son domaine la mettait mal à l'aise. Si elle perdait ça elle perdait tout. Il lui fallait reprendre le dessus. Elle lutta pour reprendre le contrôle.  
"Deux." Elle se ressaisit et reprit de la contenance. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage, qu'elle tourna brièvement vers Shaw.  
"Enfin trois maintenant." Elle ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil.  
"A moi maintenant. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais couché avec une femme avant ?"

Sameen plissa les yeux et son sourire s'effaça un peu. Elle se sentit un peu vexée de n'avoir pas plus perturbé Root que ça. L'instant avait été trop bref. _'Ne botte pas en touche Sam, ne la laisse pas gagner'_  
Cette voix n'en finirait donc jamais. Elle se demanda quelle drogue avait bien pu lui filer ce médecin pour créer une telle effervescence dans sa tête... "Techniquement je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme."

Root pencha la tête, elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître mais son égo en prit un coup.  
"Très bien... et TECHN-NIQUE-MENT comment appelles-tu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours ?"  
Il était clair que Sameen n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

"Je l'appelle pas. » _'T'as pas mieux en stock sérieusement ?'  
_ "Faut être deux pour coucher ensemble non ?"

Root ne s'attendait clairement à ce que Sameen aille sur ce terrain et qu'elle lui tienne tête.  
Elle se sentait clairement vexée, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.  
"J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que tu étais bien présente."

"J'ai pas réellement de souvenirs pour tout dire" _'Tu mens tellement mal c'est affreux'_ Elle essayait de rester la plus impassible possible, mais cette voix ne rendait pas les choses faciles.

"Sûrement dû au coup à la tête que tu as reçu suis-je bête." Elle saisit alors son col roulé et l'abaissa exposant la marque encore violacée, qu'avait laissé les dents de Shaw.  
"Peut-être que cela te rafraîchira la mémoire."

Shaw déglutit lentement. _'Root 1 – Shaw 0'_  
"Vaguement " Son estomac se souleva violemment au souvenir de ce moment. Elle se replaça tranquillement au fond se son siège en reprenant l'inspection des pistolets. _'Tellement pathétique'_  
"Ho la ferme !" Sameen n'avait pu contenir ces mots, non pas adressés à Root, mais aux voix qui n'arrêtaient de marteler sa tête de tous ces commentaires.

Root relâcha son col et reposa à nouveau ses mains sur le volant.  
Sa dernière remarque avait dû repousser Sameen dans ses retranchements.  
Même si elle n'avait fait que suivre le chemin tracé par celle-ci elle décida d'y mettre fin.  
" On devrait arriver d'ici une bonne heure tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer un peu."

Shaw se sentait mal d'avoir fait tourner court la discussion, enfin plus précisément d'y avoir mis un terme aussi maladroitement, un instant elle voulut lui dire que ces mots ne lui étaient pas adressés, mais pour lui dire quoi ensuite ? Elle décida simplement de ranger les armes dans le sac, en prenant soin d'en garder une avec elle. Et resta tout simplement les yeux fixés sur la route.

Une douleur lancinante dans l'épaule la réveilla. La voiture était à l'arrêt. Root n'était plus là.  
Sa main gauche était attachée au volant tandis que la droite était suspendue à la poignée au-dessus de la portière.  
"C'est une putain de blague."

Sur le tableau de bord était dessiné un cœur au rouge à lèvre avec inscrit à l'intérieur 'BACK SOON'

"Je vais te tuer" _'Mais bien sûr'_  
Shaw roula des yeux, le traitement reçu aurait déjà dû être éliminé et pourtant cette voix était toujours là.  
De sa main gauche elle brisa le clignotant et s'en servit pour abîmer suffisamment le plastique du serflex pour le briser.

Root avait prit soin d'attacher Shaw dans le véhicule, elle dormait tellement profondément qu'elle n'avait eut aucun mal à la ligoter sans risquer de la réveiller

Même si la mission ne présentait pas un grand danger, il était hors de questions de risquer qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Sameen, même si elle le savait ce geste engendrerait certainement le poing de celle-ci dans sa figure en guise de remerciement.  
Elle avait garé la voiture loin de tout, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention.

Elle devait simplement récupérer un logiciel, jusque là rien de fou.  
Elle se retrouva de nouveau devant les marches de l'appartement qu'elle avait précipitamment quitté la veille.

Cela faisait plus de trente heures que Root n'avait pas fermé l'œil, mais elle espérait que l'adrénaline de la veille lui permettrait de tenir encore quelques heures de plus. Elle se promit, après avoir récupéré ce fameux logiciel, de dormir au moins deux heures sous peine de ne pas finir la journée.  
Elle saisit tranquillement son arme et monta directement à l'étage.

Shaw était tranquillement assise sur le capot du véhicule, lustrant son arme, lorsqu'elle vit Root revenir.  
Cette dernière avait une de ses pommettes gonflée et une trace de coupure sur son bras droit. ' _Elle est blessée, t'attends quoi ?_ '  
"Bordel ! Mais tu vas t'arrêter" murmura-t-elle.

Root ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sameen assise comme si de rien n'était sur le véhicule. Le sourire raviva la douleur de son œil, le jeune hacker n'avait pas été très coopératif.  
Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris le pistolet taser à la place de son flingue, cela aurait été plus rapide et lui aurait évité les désagréments d'une bagarre.

"T'as une sale tronche" Elle regarda attentivement la coupure dans son bras droit, aucune trace de sang. Rien de grave donc.

"Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?"

"Non" Elle arma son pistolet qui était muni d'un silencieux, et tira à quelques centimètres des pieds de Root.  
"La prochaine fois que tu m'accroches encore à quelque chose c'est la rotule."

"Difficile de perdre les vieilles habitudes," dit-elle, pas plus perturbée que ça par le tir.  
Arrivée à son niveau, elle se pencha vers elle et lui murmura  
"Ça dépend à quoi je t'accroche Sameen, mais je prends le risque."

Elle contourna le véhicule, dans le coffre duquel elle déposa une mallette en métal. Elle ferma un instant les yeux à l'abri derrière et respira longuement.  
La fatigue commençait à la submerger et elle ne se sentait clairement pas de refaire le trajet sans avoir dormi avant.

"Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?" Shaw s'était faufilée derrière elle.

Root sursauta, elle avait eu l'impression de s'être endormie un instant. Elle fit un sourire forcé à Shaw.  
"J'avais juste besoin de reprendre mes esprits."

"Tu vas me laisser conduire maintenant ?"  
Shaw tendit les mains attendant qu'elle lui remette les clés. Puis elle montra le coffre avec un signe de tête.  
"C'est ça où tu finis le voyage en compagnie de ta précieuse mallette."

Root n'avait clairement plus la force de lutter. Elle voulait juste dormir.  
"Évite de t'évanouir au volant s'il te plaît," dit-elle lui tendant les clés et refermant le coffre.  
Elle s'installa ensuite côté passager.

Heureuse de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose d'utile et qu'elle aimait, Shaw démarra en trombe en faisant crisser les pneus, un large sourire sur son visage.

Après deux minutes lorsqu'elle arriva sur la voie rapide elle jeta un coup d'œil à Root s'apprêtant à lui poser une question. Elle s'arrêta aussi sec lorsqu'elle vit la grande brune profondément endormie. _'J'ai tellement envie d'elle.'  
_ Shaw ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna instantanément la tête face à la route.  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui déconne chez moi ? " murmura-t-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 **Encore un grand merci à Ta Tchou qui a corrigé ce texte.  
C'est grâce à elle si vos yeux ne saignent pas en lisant ces quelques lignes :) **

* * *

Lorsque Root se réveilla la nuit commençait à tomber.  
Elle était bizarrement assise côté conducteur. Ses deux mains étaient zippées au volant.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.  
"Ok, je l'ai bien cherché". Aucune trace de Shaw, elle reconnut tout de suite Pearl Street, elle l'avait déposée à quelques mètres de chez elle. Sur le pare-brise était dessiné un cœur, pas n'importe quel cœur, un vrai cœur avec toutes les artères et les muscles, en dessous était écrit 'HAVE FUN'. Son sourire s'élargit et elle haussa les épaules.  
"C'est un début."  
Après vingt bonnes minutes d'une lutte acharnée à coup de dents sur les serflex, elle avait réussi à dégager l'une de ses mains. Une fois totalement libérée elle récupéra la mallette et monta directement chez elle.

Shaw, venait de passer deux heures dans la voiture avec Fusco à filocher une jeune recrue du SWAT. Depuis, ils planquaient devant la maison de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques minutes auparavant.

Lors de son retour du Connecticut elle avait subtilisé le téléphone de Root pour pouvoir contacter Reese et Finch à son arrivée, elle était restée loin de toute action un peu trop longtemps à son goût.  
Après avoir déposé Root non loin de chez elle, elle était restée à ses côtés la regardant dormir pendant près d'une heure.

Le monologue avec sa voix intérieur avait duré tout ce temps. Puis elles avaient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente. Elle subtilisa le rouge à lèvre et se mit à dessiner sur le pare-brise.  
Elle avait ensuite tiré Root sur le siège conducteur, elle pensait devoir l'assommer pendant la manœuvre, il n'en fut rien. La pauvre dormait à poings fermés.

Il était maintenant 23h passé, et l'homme ne semblait pas décidé à sortir de chez lui.  
Shaw commençait déjà à trépigner, Fusco quant à lui avait commencé à sombrer la tête renversée sur l'appuie-tête. _'Va au moins vérifier si elle a pu se libérer.'_

"Et c'est reparti" murmura-t-elle. _'Sam, qui essaies-tu de convaincre sérieusement. Tu ne tiendras pas toute la nuit comme ça. Fusco est un grand garçon, il pourra s'occuper de ça tout seul.'  
_ Elle roula des yeux et secoua la tête, il lui semblait que parfois cette voix avait les intonations de Root.  
Était-ce pareil lorsque la machine lui parlait ?

Au ronflement qu'émit Fusco, Shaw répondit par une frappe réflexe sur son épaule. Il se réveilla brusquement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y Maybeline ?"

"Il vient d'aller se coucher"

"Et tu me réveilles pour ça ?"

"J'ai un truc à faire, tu peux t'occuper de lui ?"

"J'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon pour faire du babysitting."

Shaw ouvrit la porte et sortit du véhicule avant d'ajouter  
"Et Lionel, ne bave pas sur mes sièges"

"Ouais ouais," dit-il en ronchonnant.

Root s'était laissée littéralement tomber sur son canapé en entrant chez elle. Il lui fallait encore quelques heures de sommeil.  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux il était presque 23h.  
Après s'être servie un grand verre d'eau elle examina le fameux logiciel récupéré plus tôt.  
Elle installa celui-ci sur l'un de ses ordinateurs portable, il s'agissait d'un logiciel permettant d'influer sur les marchés boursiers.

Une fois l'opération terminée, elle rangea simplement le PC dans la mallette et se dirigea vers la chambre.  
Sur le trajet elle ramassa le haut troué et tâché de sang de Shaw et le déposa sur son lit.

Après s'être déshabillée elle inspecta ses contusions en commençant par sa pommette toujours rougeâtre, puis la marque laissée par Sameen. Cette dernière perdait en couleur, mais on pouvait encore très clairement distinguer les traces de dents parfaitement alignées.  
Elle se retourna ensuite regardant le bas de son dos, huit traces de griffures le traversaient.  
Elle sourit en les touchant puis délaissa le miroir pour aller sous la douche.

Avant de monter chez Root, Shaw avait été jeter un œil à la voiture, à la fois soulagée mais aussi frustrée en constatant que la grande brune n'y était plus.

Arrivée devant chez elle, elle hésita à frapper puis se ravisa, de toute façon la machine avait probablement dû informer Root de sa venue, à quoi bon.  
Elle sortit ses outils de crochetage, mais en regardant la serrure de plus près elle vit que la celle-ci n'était pas fermée.

Elle saisit alors son arme et entra discrètement dans l'appartement.  
Root était tout sauf imprudente, et laisser son appartement ouvert ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur pas de lumière et à première vue, rien n'avait bougé depuis le matin.  
En avançant elle vit la lumière filtrer depuis la chambre, à son approche elle entendit le bruit de la douche.

La chambre était déjà remplie de buée, signe que l'eau devait couler depuis un bon moment.  
Elle continua d'avancer, arme au poing. Elle vit clairement qu'une silhouette était assise dans la douche se laissant marteler par l'eau, elle poursuivit le chemin jusqu'à la douche et passa la tête par la porte. Root était assise les yeux clos, genoux remontés sur son torse, sa tête relevée directement aspergée par les gouttes d'eau.

Shaw n'aurait pas su dire si elle dormait ou non, mais elle avait l'air paisible, même si cette position raviva le souvenir de sa fuite au lendemain de cette nuit. _'Pourquoi lutter, Sam ? Fais comme tu l'as toujours fait, prends, profite et passe à autre chose'_ Elle secoua la tête. _'Tu sais pourquoi tu n' le fais pas ?'  
_ "Non et j'm'en fous". Le murmure était inaudible. _'Parce qu'avec ELLE, tu ne le pourras jamais.'_

Shaw tendit le bras pour saisir la serviette qui se trouvait non loin.  
Elle s'était reculée pour ne pas être visible et tendit la serviette.  
"Tu vas finir par fondre à force."

Root avait perdu toute notion du temps, le contact de l'eau bouillante l'avait transportée quelque part entre le sommeil et la méditation.  
La voix de Shaw l'arracha à cet état, elle avait penché la tête et ouvert un œil.  
Elle ne pouvait voir que la main de Shaw qui tenait la serviette, son sourire se dessina, elle se releva et saisit la serviette après avoir coupé l'eau.  
"Qui espionne qui maintenant ?"

"Tu n'as pas fermé ta porte à clé."

"J'étais un peu fatiguée en rentrant, bizarrement lutter une demi-heure pour sortir de la voiture a dû épuiser mes dernières ressources."

Shaw sourit à l'image de Root s'acharnant pour se libérer. Elle s'était entre-temps reculée et adossée à l'encadrement de la porte.  
Les bras croisés, le visage fermé, elle fixait Root.

"Mais je suis contente d'avoir pu égayer ta journée Sameen." Root était sortie de la douche la serviette enroulée autour d'elle, ses cheveux trempés gouttant sur le sol.

Elle faisait à nouveau face au miroir inspectant à nouveau sa pommette, elle avait un peu dégonflé et virait doucement au violet.

"Tu n'auras pas toujours une arme pour te défendre Root."

"Jusqu'à présent la machine assurait mes arrières, je n'avais pas besoin d'en venir aux mains, enfin, pas de cette façon."

Shaw changea d'attitude, préoccupée.  
"Pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas aidée cette fois ?"

Root délaissa son inspection et regarda Sameen via le miroir.  
"Disons que je n'ai pas été très obéissante, je pense qu'elle n'a pas vraiment aimé ça"

Shaw pencha la tête haussant les sourcils de façon interrogative.

"J'aurais dû récupérer ce logiciel hier soir, et je pense qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que j'abandonne cette mission au profit d'une autre."

Shaw n'avait pas bougé, et ne semblait pas en avoir l'intention.

D'une main elle saisit le short et un tee shirt posé sur l'évier.  
Elle regarda à nouveau Shaw, puis détacha sa serviette, tout en souriant.

Shaw vit pour la première fois le corps complètement nu de Root.  
Ses joues devinrent instantanément écarlates. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur les traces de griffures dans le creux de son dos.  
Elle déglutit difficilement puis laissa tomber ses bras.

Root s'habilla comme si de rien n'était.  
"Tes souvenirs reviennent Sam ?"

"C'est douloureux ? " Les picotements dans son ventre s'intensifiaient de façon démesurés, elle avait envie d'elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Root qui avait fini de s'habiller, reprit la serviette pour sécher ses cheveux et passa devant Shaw pour entrer dans la chambre.  
"Ça ne le sera jamais Sameen" Elle sourit puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue au passage.

Shaw roula des yeux et secoua la tête. _'Maintenant !'_ Elle saisit la main de Root avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

Root fut stoppée net. Un sourire triomphant sur le visage, elle tourna celui-ci vers Shaw à quelques centimètres du sien.  
"Un problème Sameen ?"

Shaw était figée. Elle savait que celle-ci n'engagerait pas le combat.  
Lentement elle pencha un peu plus la tête dans son cou et y déposa un baiser.  
Ce dernier se transforma en une légère morsure.

Shaw aurait voulu résister, mais c'était impossible, Root avait cette emprise sur elle, et même si celle-ci la faisait rager, l'attraction et le désir étaient trop grands.  
Le baiser de celle-ci dans son cou lui fit instantanément fermer les yeux.  
La morsure brisa sa défense, elle tira Root vers elle se laissant submerger par ses baisers et ses caresses.

 _Il ne restera plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci. Il se situera entre la fin de l'épisode 9 et le début du 10. Impossible après de continuer sans dénaturer la time line de la série. Il sera classé comme le reste de l'histoire en rating T._

 _Un One Shoot M est possible sur ce chapitre-ci ou le suivant. Il n'est pas encore écrit, je ne le ferai que sur demande (cela n'étant pas nécessaire pour l'histoire) alors faites-moi savoir si cela vous tente._

 _Merci encore pour votre soutien._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 **Encore un grand merci à Ta Tchou qui a corrigé ce texte.  
C'est grâce à elle si vos yeux ne saignent pas en lisant ces quelques lignes :) **

* * *

Root était assise sur la chaise de Finch, qu'elle avait rapprochée du banc où elle avait allongé Shaw.  
Près de deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle lui avait injecté le somnifère, et les effets étaient sur le point de se dissiper.  
Elle mâchonnait une pomme la regardant dormir paisiblement, le réveil ne sera pas des plus doux pensa-t-elle.

Shaw commençait à s'agiter, et ouvrit les yeux. Root recula un peu la chaise.  
"Je suis désolée Sameen, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix"

Un grognement s'échappa de Shaw lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le banc, le visage fermé et les yeux incandescents. Elle chercha instinctivement son pistolet.

Root sortit l'arme de derrière son dos et la lui montra.  
"Tu n'es pas attachée Shaw, aucune raison de t'en prendre à mes rotules. Tu le récupéreras une fois calmée."

Shaw s'était levée et se dirigeait vers elle. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue aussi froide, encore plus froide que la fois où elle l'avait enlevée pour faire équipe sur ordre de la machine. Elle lui tendait simplement la main.  
"Maintenant."

Sa voix était froide et calme, les yeux grands ouverts. Root ferma les yeux et lui tendit l'arme. De sa main gauche elle serra de toutes ses forces l'accoudoir se préparant à recevoir la foudre de Shaw.  
Elle lui fut arrachée des mains et elle sentit les doigts de Sameen se resserrer sur son cou. La pression était forte mais ne l'empêchait pas de respirer.

"Shaw," dit Reese descendant les dernières marches, tenant un matelas sous un bras et un sac sous l'autre. Sa voix était calme mais le volume était plus fort que d'habitude.  
"Désolé d'interrompre votre petit moment, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide." Il montra le sac en penchant la tête.

Shaw desserra son emprise et mit son arme dans son dos.  
"J'en ai pas fini avec toi." Elle jeta un regard noir à Root et rejoignit Reese.  
"Ce n'était pas nécessaire!" Elle saisit le sac sans douceur et se dirigea vers la voiture.

Reese jeta un œil à Root toujours assise, elle avait rouvert les yeux.

"Elle s'est levée du pied gauche," dit-elle souriant, puis se leva.  
"Je reviens dans une heure tu pourras t'occuper d'elle ?" Elle avait baissé la voix et se dirigeait vers la sortie.  
Elle entendit Shaw jeter violemment le sac dans le wagon. Elle regarda de nouveau Reese.  
"Plutôt deux."

Reese lui rendit son sourire.  
"J'avais rien de prévu pour la soirée de toute façon." Root avait déjà commencé à monter les marches vers la sortie.  
Il rejoignit Shaw dans le wagon et posa le matelas au sol.

"Sérieusement Reese !"

"Shaw, elle ne voulait pas que tu risques quoi que ce soit."

"Je peux me débrouiller seule, je l'ai toujours fait ! Pas besoin de protection !" Sa voix n'avait plus rien de calme.

Reese se dirigea vers les écrans à l'intérieur du wagon et sortit une bouteille de whisky d'un tiroir et la tendit à Shaw.  
"Tu n'es plus seule maintenant Shaw, il va falloir t'y faire."

Elle saisit la bouteille en roulant des yeux, l'ouvrit et commença à boire.

John lui, s'assit sur la chaise faisant face au écrans, la regardant silencieusement.

"Et si un nouveau numéro sort ?"

"Shaw ta couverture est grillée."

"Vous ne comptez sincèrement pas me garder ici ?" Les gorgées d'alcool se faisaient plus rapprochées.

"De gré ou de force, nous ne pouvons pas risquer nos couvertures également."

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée.  
"Où est Bear ?"

"Avec Finch, il le ramènera demain." Il avait entre temps récupéré un verre qu'il tendait dans la direction de Shaw. Celle-ci répondit en plissant son œil gauche d'un air méchant, et continua à siffler la bouteille pour seule réponse au geste de celui-ci.

Root savait que le moment était venu de partir, Shaw devait se calmer et sa présence ne l'aurait en rien aidée.  
Elle se rendit à l'appartement de Shaw pour y récupérer des affaires, sa couverture maintenant grillée elle savait qu'il leur fallait la confiner dans le métro.

Après avoir crocheté la serrure, elle entra dans l'appartement de la petite brune.  
Elle le connaissait bien, après l'avoir kidnappée auparavant, elle n'avait pas su résister à l'envie d'y retourner deux ou trois fois, ou peut-être plus en y réfléchissant bien.

Rien n'avait bougé à l'intérieur depuis sa dernière visite, Shaw avait pour seul mobilier, une table, deux chaises, un lit en plein milieu de la pièce, une commode et un frigo que Root savait remplit d'armement.

Elle s'arrêta près du lit encore défait et s'y assit quelques instants.  
Elle saisit la petite médaille suspendue à la seule lampe de la pièce et l'inspecta, il s'agissait du seul objet personnel que Shaw possédait ici, elle n'avait aucune idée de sa signification mais savait que Shaw préférerait l'avoir avec elle.

Elle se rendit ensuite près de la commode, vida l'un des sacs qui se trouvait à côté et commença à remplir celui-ci des affaires de Shaw.  
Une fois plein elle se commença à se mettre en route avant de s'arrêter, elle se retourna et fouilla dans les armes qu'elle avait au préalable enlevées du sac, une paire de menottes traînait au milieu, elle les saisit, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres et les glissa dans sa poche arrière, elle saisit ensuite la couverture de dessus le lit et sortit de l'appartement.

Lorsqu'elle revint au métro Reese était toujours assis à l'intérieur du wagon près des ordinateurs. Mais aucune trace de Shaw.  
Le visage de Root changea instantanément. Emplie d'inquiétude, elle pressa le pas.  
"John ?"

Celui-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction en levant son doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence.

Elle avança rapidement et passa la tête par la porte. Shaw était allongée sur le lit d'appoint, endormie.

Son visage se détendit dans la seconde, elle saisit la couverture sous son bras et recouvrit Shaw avec. Celle-ci ronchonna et s'en dégagea, resserrant la bouteille vide contre elle.  
Root déposa le sac à côté du lit, se releva et rejoignit Reese qui attendait déjà à l'extérieur du wagon.

"Tu pourras la maîtriser ?"

Root fit un grand sourire, sortit les menottes de sa poche et les brandit.

"Tu sais que ça ne l'arrêtera pas ?"

"Ne me sous-estime pas John."

"Je déposerai Bear demain matin, ça lui fera au moins de la compagnie. Finch devrait arriver vers 17h, essaie de la convaincre de rester entre-temps." Il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
"Bon courage Root, je préfère te prévenir, elle n'a pas avalé la pilule."

La nuit était bien avancée et Root se tenait assise à côté du lit, attendant patiemment son réveil.

La petite brune émergea doucement et regarda autour d'elle, l'esprit encore brouillé par l'alcool.  
"Où est John ?"

"Parti depuis quelques heures."

"Quand est-ce que la machine va me donner une nouvelle identité ?"

Root secoua la tête.  
"Je te l'ai déjà dit Sameen, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça."

Shaw se leva et sortit du wagon.

"Sameen..."

Shaw se retourna.  
"Je vais devenir folle si je reste cloîtrée ici !"

Root se leva à son tour et la rejoignit.  
"Je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution, mais pour l'instant tu dois rester ici."

Elle regarda Sam s'agiter et commencer à faire les cent pas.  
"Il suffit de te trouver une occupation". Elle s'était adossée au wagon en croisant les bras.

Shaw fit volte-face et lui jeta un regard noir.  
"Je suis pas d'humeur Root."

"Je ne pensais pas à ça. Enfin si aussi, mais peut-être quelque chose de plus..." Elle chercha ses mots.  
"Tu m'as dit que je n'aurai pas toujours une arme pour me défendre tu te rappelles? Et tu n'as pas tort." Elle s'avança dans sa direction tout en décroisant les bras.

"Tu viens de me droguer, ENCORE, après m'avoir attachée dans une voiture, et tu veux que je t'apprenne à te battre ?"

Root enleva sa veste en cuir qu'elle posa sur le dossier du banc et se plaça à moins d'un mètre de Shaw.

Le visage de Sam se ferma, la rage commençait à monter en elle.

Root avança d'un pas.  
"Après tout je l'ai mérité non ?" Elle cherchait clairement à la faire craquer. Shaw bouillait et il fallait absolument qu'elle extériorise cette colère.  
Elle tendit sa main vers elle.

Shaw la saisit et lui fit une clé de bras, la forçant à se retourner en maintenant son bras dans son dos. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas se laisser emporter et ne pas le briser.  
"Ne me pousse pas à bout".  
Puis elle la repoussa en relâchant l'emprise sur son bras.  
"Tout ça va très mal finir si tu continues Root." Elle tourna les talons, alla au fond de la rame de métro et commença des exercices physiques. La tension était trop forte, elle aurait voulu tout casser autour d'elle.

Shaw ne supportait pas de tourner en rond sans but.

Root ne se résigna pas, et la suivit jusqu'au fond du métro.  
Shaw faisait des pompes de façon frénétique, ne ralentissant pas la cadence.

Root savait qu'il lui fallait faire relâcher toute cette tension avant que la petite brune n'implose. S'il fallait en passer par la force alors tous les moyens étaient bons.  
Elle s'assit en tailleur face à elle.  
"Shaw."

Shaw se figea et releva la tête tout en restant en suspension. Root l'appelait rarement par son nom et le son produit une drôle de réaction en elle, comme si elle l'avait frapper. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais une chose était sûre, elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle l'appelait par son nom.  
"Là tout de suite j'ai envie de te faire mal Root" Elle reprit ses mouvements.

Root tourna sur elle-même et s'allongea, glissant son visage sous celui de Sameen, qui s'interrompit à nouveau.  
"Ne te gêne pas."  
Root avait plongé son regard dans le sien, pas de sourire, pas de ton enjoué.  
Elle attendait simplement.

Lorsque Reese arriva à la planque en compagnie de Bear, il n'y avait aucune trace des deux brunes.  
"Stil" dit-il à Bear, celui-ci s'assit instantanément. Reese posa les cafés qu'il avait ramenés avec lui sur le bureau de Finch, sortit son arme et avança jusqu'au wagon avec prudence.

Il passa la tête par la porte pour y trouver les deux jeunes femmes nues et enlacées sur le lit.  
Elle étaient menottées l'une à l'autre.

Il sourit, à la fois gêné et amusé, et sortit immédiatement du wagon pour rejoindre Bear, il lui enleva sa laisse et lui indiqua son panier.

Il rangea son arme et repartit vers la sortie.

THE END.

* * *

 _That's it. Fini pour la S4._

 _Les OS Fin chapitre 4 ou 5 arriveront peut-être la semaine prochaine, faut je trouve de quoi écrire quelque chose de sympa._

 _Si le style d'écriture vous plaît et qu'une saison 5 fictive vous intéresse faites-le moi savoir sinon bah merci quand même pour votre lecture. :)_

Shaz.


End file.
